


ANSHUKA DURING COVID19

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Shuka misses Anju as they can’t meet up during the pandemic. So they text.
Relationships: Inami Anju/Saitou Shuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	ANSHUKA DURING COVID19

**Author's Note:**

> **This randomly came to mind.**
> 
> **So I’mma randomly share it.**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

**Shuka:** Anju...

**Anju:** Yeah?

**Shuka:** I miss you

Anju in her room, has a hand over her face as she bit her bottom lip, and still, her smile could not be hidden.

**Anju:** I miss you too silly

Shuka in her room, when she sees the text, her lonely puppy dog expression explodes into a huge dumb grin, and from her hunched over posture, she could not help but rock back and forth on her heels - happy.

**Shuka:** -sends a gif of a soccer player sliding on their knees cos they scored and they are SUPER ECSTATIC-

Anju snorts.

**Anju:** Made you happy, didn't I?

**Shuka:** Always ♡

Anju in her room, squeals into her pillow, kicking her feet up and down.

_MY GIRLFRIEND IS THE CUTEST THING ALIVEEEEEEEE!!!!!_

**Anju:** -smirk emoji-

**Shuka:** I love you ♡

**Shuka:** An ♡

**Anju:** ju

**Shuka:** ju

**Anju:** Knew you'd do that

**Shuka:** wwwwww

AiAi in her own room notices her phone has messages and opens to see this. She smiles at their sweetness but shakes her head lightly. "Do they not know they are texting in our CYaRon! group chat and not directly to each other?"

"But well, AnShuka is cute."

AiAi saves screenshots of Anju's and Shuka's little interaction here before she sends a text.

**AiAi:** Get a room :3

The group chat exploded after that with Anju getting flustered, Shuka being surprised and then retorts about wanting to get a room. AiAi laughing and simply typical CYaRon! shenanigans and promises to meet up and tease each other face to face.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hope y’all like it!! *O***
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like~ :D (it’s always nice to know what y’all enjoyed even in a short hehe~)**
> 
> **See you next AnShuka~ :D**


End file.
